A Crazy Queen!
by QueenElsaTheFab
Summary: Set at the time of Frozen Fever, except from the point of view of a ten year old Arendelle villager. What on earth will she think of the Queen's crazy delirious behaviour?
1. Chapter 1-Meet Sofia Tiffney

I'm a simple villager. I've worked on my father's farm for a while now, here in Arendelle, since I'm ten years old. I've milked the cows every morning with my father and regularly go to the village. My name is Sofia Tiffney, and I've seen what has happened since that new queen came to Arendelle. What was her name again? Eliza? Elizabeth? Oh, Elsa. Right. Let me tell you, have you ever tried to milk cows in an eternal winter? Not easy. Anyway, I heard that today was Princess Anna's birthday, and she was spending the day with her sister. Queen Elsa's guards even told us that some of the town was blocked off so Princess Anna could celebrate her special day with Queen Elsa. Princess Anna is possibly the clumsiest person I've ever seen. Last time she was here, she smashed into the clock tower pillar. Pretty funny stuff, I'll tell you. I hope I get to see either one of them today, they're so beautiful.

It was an early sunny morning on the 13th of March. Since it was already 6am, I had woken up and began to milk the cows.

"Morning Daisy, Bella, Milo and Rosie!" I said as I walked into the barn. As I sat down, the four cows mooed back in unison. A few minutes I came out of the barn, two large buckets full of delicious milk. I passed my father who had just collected the eggs from the chickens and was putting them into boxes to take to the village.

"Excellent work, Sofia!" He said, smiling as he took the buckets and began to prepare for transporting to the village as well. He poured a cup of the milk and handed to me with a smile.

"Thank you, Father." I said smiling, I drank the milk quickly, and un-ladylike, a milk moustache forming around my lips. _I bet Princess Anna and Queen Elsa were never allowed to drink like that, it's too…improper. But not me! I wonder what it's like to live in that huge castle with all those servants._

Two hours passed quickly, as I finished packing up the eggs and milk for the village. A thought crossed my mind. My friend, Jake, had been chosen to sing in Queen Elsa's choir today for Princess Anna and he even was allowed to go the palace courtyard for rehearsal. He said that Queen Elsa seemed like a really kind lady, with a great sense of humour.


	2. Chapter 2-What's up with the Queen?

Meanwhile, high up in the castle, Princess Anna was just starting to wake up, her orange hair everywhere and drool dribbling out her mouth. Queen Elsa ripped the blanket off her and they began to start their fun and merry birthday, with Anna searching for presents all over the castle. However, Elsa seemed to be sneezing quite uncontrollably, snowgies flying everywhere. But this was completely unknown to all the villagers.

Father and I clambered into our cart and began to make our way to the village. On our way, I saw Anna eating a rather large sandwich with many different things inside. Elsa was taking her down a large swing on the castle wall, but Anna's hands were already loaded with many presents. Her neck had stockings on it, on her wrist was a beautiful blue bracelet and under her arms were a bouquet of flowers and a blue cuckoo clock. Our cart turned and we made our way to the stalls to drop off the milk, and then to the main town square to drop off the eggs. Just as we were pulling into the main square, I noticed Queen Elsa and Princess Anna in the square as well, getting items such as a snow globe from the stalls. And gosh, did Queen Elsa look awful.

Now, before you get all annoyed at me for disrespecting the Queen of Arendelle, I did not mean it in that way. Her hair and dress looked beautiful. And it was green! Green with flowers! How did she manage to do that? It was the way she was walking and acting that made me deeply curious. Queen Elsa's skin was pale and she wasn't even walking in a straight line. Wouldn't it be normal for a queen to be acting well….queenly and proper?


	3. Chapter 3-Snowgies?

Suddenly, she sneezed, and these tiny, armless snowmen appeared all over the snow globe stall. I giggled softly as I watched the tiny snowmen run all the way to the castle with their cute little legs. I passed them both as they made their way to Oaken's Cloakens, where Elsa picked up an orange cloak and added it to Anna's present load.

Queen Elsa stumbled over to the sauna and ripped it open, her arms were very floppy as Anna tried to pull her away. As soon as Oaken popped out from inside the sauna, Anna took a glass bottle from his hand, while Elsa refused and walked off. Anna and Elsa walked towards where I was standing, where I saw Jake and some of my other friends from the village like Jessica and Ella, with choir books in their hands. Elsa began to conduct the choir with her hands as Anna clumsily fell over and took a MASSIVE bite of her sandwich. I giggled and walked closer to the choir. Gosh, did Jake, Jessica and Ella sound great! Queen Elsa, however, sounded extremely congested and could barely sing with that hoarse voice of hers.

Suddenly, Queen Elsa stopped singing and conducting abruptly. I stared at them, curious to see what was going to happen next, and boy, was I in for a surprise.


	4. Chapter 4-Will The Queen Faint?

"FTOORRRRR!"

Quick as a flash, Elsa pulled out a white handkerchief and blew her nose loudly, making snowgies appear all over the choir and a few running towards me. I stared at Queen Elsa, stunned, as she helped her sister up. A lady blowing her nose in public? It just wasn't done. And not just a lady, A QUEEN!? I was shocked out of my mind. She must be delusional to be doing something like that!

My eyes followed Queen Elsa in awe. She looked like she was deteriorating by the minute. No, by the second. She stumbled down the main street, leading to the clock tower. Her eyes were half closed and she looked more like a ghost than an ice queen. Her entire body was floppy now, and she looked extremely weak. Despite all this, she pulled Anna's only free hand and started leading her to the clock tower. I gulped as I saw them go into the clock tower doors. Queen Elsa wouldn't be able to handle all those stairs in that condition! She was definitely going to faint.

I waited patiently and saw them disappear into the clock tower. Five minutes passed, ten, fifteen. Gosh, What had happened to them? Either Queen Elsa had fainted or she was well-exhausted on those many stairs. Just as I was about to come running into the clock tower after them, they came out the top. On top of Anna's head was a birthday crown with candles on it, and her arms were completely overloaded with presents. I giggled at Anna. Soon she would have to carry presents with her legs! Two wooden dolls sat at the front of the clock tower, one shaped like Princess Anna, and the other shaped like Queen Elsa. Queen Elsa walked across the top of the tower, barely awake, as her cape flowed gracefully across the wooden dolls.

Just when I thought Queen Elsa's behaviour couldn't get any stranger, She started to dance around one of the poles at the top of the clock tower. I was completely stunned. POLE DANCING? POLE DANCING?! What kind of queen does that? What on earth was wrong with this crazy queen? Was this the crazy woman I trusted with the safety of Arendelle!? I watched her, fascinated, as she began to spin faster and faster, her feet every so often flying off the tower as she spun. She spun around even faster, with her feet moving in all directions quickly. My eyes widened in horror as she let go of the pole, lost her balance and began to fall off the tall, high clock tower!

I watched as Anna watched Elsa in horror as she began to fall. Was this the end of Queen Elsa? No. It wasn't. Luckily, Anna dropped all her presents and jumped forward to save her. Princess Anna yanked Queen Elsa by the wrist and pulled her back in. Queen Elsa was floppy and leaned onto Anna's shoulder as Anna pulled her close. She stroked Elsa's head gently and pulled her closer. Elsa's eyes began to close as she leaned into Anna's soft dress.

A woman nearby, that I saw who had been watching the entire scene, rushed into a shop and pulled off a stretcher that was usually hanging on the wall. She struggled with its weight and began to walk towards the clock tower. Many villagers, including Father, noticed what she was trying to do and ran towards her and lifted the stretcher up and began to walk inside the clock tower. I held onto Father's leg but he pushed me off gently.

"Father, I want to help Queen Elsa!"

Father looked back at me with concern.

"Sorry Sofia, you're staying right here, at the bottom of the clock tower stairs. You're not getting in the way."

I was a little in shock that Father wouldn't let me help him. I helped him with everything! The cows, the hens, half the farm! And now I couldn't do something for the Queen?


End file.
